


Trash

by joshlerfreak



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, Crying, Daddy Kink, Emotional Sex, Face-Fucking, FaceFucking, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, PornWithPlot, Smut, joshler - Freeform, pornwithoutplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerfreak/pseuds/joshlerfreak
Summary: Tyler gets Josh to buy him a slice of cherry pie, which leads to them making plans for later that night. I mean, who would deny Josh anything? Surely not Tyler."Don't you know that I've really never loved nobody, but you?"Loosely based off of Trash by Lana Del Rey.





	Trash

Green swimming pool and a pink flamingo. That's what Tyler was staring at lazily as his lips wrapped around the end of his green apple lollipop. His knee cocked as he leans against the old power pole.

Flicking his cigarette by his side, Tyler eyes the unfamiliar car that slows down past him, pulling into the motel parking lot. Tyler sighs, looking back to the green pool and pushing off the pole to head towards the diner. He looks back to the car, watching as a man with his back turned heads towards the check in. Tyler looks down, stubbing out the disgusting habit. Half an hour until Tyler's shift in the diner remains, but he's feeling a bit hungry so he's hoping he can grab some leftovers.

Tyler starts swaying almost instantly to the music as he heads through the backdoor. He snacks on some fries and agrees to his boss letting him have the extra half hour pay if he starts sweeping the floors since it's not busy. Tyler could use the money.

Tyler wraps his apron around himself, tying it tightly and grabbing the broom. He sways as he brushes the small layering of dust and dirt into his dustpan. He throws it into the trash once it gets full, continuing on the emptier side of the diner.

"This seat taken?" Tyler hears behind him. He turns, smile polite as he sees the slightly familiar build of the man he saw get out of the car only a few minutes prior. Tyler shakes his head quickly, pulling the stool out at the breakfast bar for him.

"Nope, all yours," Tyler grins, continuing on with his sweeping. He quickly disposes of the garbage into the bin, putting the broom and dustpan away. He cleans off himself, washing his hands and grabbing a notepad and pen, heading back over to the man.

"Anything catch your eye yet?" Tyler smiles softly, placing all his weight on one leg looking to the notepad to start writing.

"Yeah but he's not on the menu," Tyler's taken aback, looking up at the man who simply looks at the menu with a slight smirk. He glances up, catching Tyler's eye before looking back.

"Buy me a slice of cherry pie and maybe we can change that menu for ya," Tyler leans towards the man, hands gripping the edge of the counter as a small, shy smile makes its way onto Tyler's lips. He juts his ass out, his high waisted jean shorts pulling at his ass in the most flattering way, the man thinks.

"Sounds good, maybe I'll have to get myself a slice then?" Tyler writes that down, x2.

"Anything else?" Tyler asks, letting the man shake his head.

"Just a water, and whatever you want to drink?" Tyler smiles, nodding shyly and heading to fetch the order. He puts a slice of lemon into the two tall glasses full of ice water. A sprig of mint on top. Tyler places the glass in front of the man, heading over to the warm pies in the heated baked goods section. He slices two slices of the cherry pie neatly, decorating the edge of the plate before placing those in front of the man as well.

Tyler heads over, lifting the countertop and placing it back down so he can sit next to the man.

"Tyler," he holds his hand out delicately, letting the man smile softly, taking a hold of the significantly smaller hand.

"Josh," they shake hands firmly, Tyler sitting down, his knees brought up under him to sit on. His thighs spill pleasantly over his calves, his sneakers cutely angled towards each other underneath him.

Tyler takes a happy bite of the pie, looking over to Josh who watches him carefully. He notices he's been caught and start eating the pie. They sit in silence together, eating.

"Why you here in this part of town?" Tyler suddenly asks, curious to why Josh would want to stay at this shitty roadside motel.

"Got a job down the road, they're paying for my motel here," Tyler nods, stabbing a dripping cherry and rotating his fork while watching the sauce drip down the silverware.

"That sucks," Tyler chuckles making Josh laugh.

"So far I'm liking it here," Josh smiles, making Tyler look over at him skeptically.

"You've been here thirty minutes?" He questions.

Josh nods, "and?" Tyler smiles, shrugging and continuing to eat.

When they finish, Tyler cleans it all up, letting Josh sit in his spot and watch him lazily.

"When do you get off?" Josh asks, Tyler smirking almost instantly.

"That's a bit personal for me to answer on the first date," Tyler states, letting Josh snort and shake his head, about to protest, "I'm off at 11, I'm in Motel 6, stop by?"

Josh nods, "for sure, see you later Doll," Tyler smiles, waving at the man who heads out the door. Tyler gets back to work, cleaning and taking the order of a regular who comes in almost every Tuesday and Thursday.

When 11 o'clock hits, Tyler's walking out the back door of the diner behind his coworker Jenna who side hugs Tyler as her bid goodbye. She's still in high school as she runs off to her moms car and they both drive away into the dark night. Tyler keeps his head down to watch his step through the side alley towards the motel. He gets to the sidewalk and lifts his head, smiling as he sees a familiar figure leaning up against the doorway to his room. He gets there quickly, eyeing the man who stares back at him with a soft smile.

"How ya doin' doll?" Josh smiles, Tyler returning the action carefully.

"Just fine darlin'," Tyler says, placing his key into the door, opening it with a small jiggle, "don't you wanna come to my motel honey?" Tyler says after entering, beckoning Josh to come inside. He smiles, stepping inside and letting Tyler close the door behind him.

"How was your shift?" Tyler shrugged, letting his bag fall into a chair at his small table. He feels Josh hand on his hip turning him so he can lean against the table. 

Tyler smiles at Josh, resting his hands on the larger mans upper arms. "You're shy," Josh states obviously, making Tyler laugh lightly.

"I guess," Tyler shuffles to sit up on the table, Josh moves to stand between his legs. His hands fall to the smaller boys thighs, caressing them softly.

"This okay?" Josh asks, fingertips running under the edge of the boys shorts. Tyler nods comfortably.

"Yep," he smiles, leaning back to get a better look at the man. Josh smiles, eyeing the boy playfully.

Tyler sighs, grabbing Josh's belt loops and jolting the man towards him, stumbling and placing his hands on either side of Tyler on the table. Tyler smirks, leaning in to close the gap and attach their mouth. Josh laughs breathily for a moment before biting down on Tyler's bottom lip to pull a whimper.

"You're a little shit," Josh grins, making Tyler shrug before he impatiently pulls him back in for another kiss.

"But don't you wanna hold me down? Tell me that you love me?" Tyler cocks his head, making Josh chuckle.

"Sugar, I've never really loved nobody," Josh mentions, rubbing Tyler's side gently.

Tyler hums, letting Josh continue to run his hands up and under his shirt. 

Soon enough, Tyler's shirt is being pulled from his body, leaving him in his shorts and sneakers. Tyler smiles before sinking to his knees, sitting carefully with his legs tucked under him.

Josh gulps as Tyler rubs him through his jeans, his cock hardening almost instantaneously. He groans as Tyler mouths through his jeans at his achingly hard cock. Tyler unzips the man before glancing up at the man.

"You're clean?" He says quietly, hoping to not thing the moment as he gently pulls the man from the right confines of his jeans. He pushes down the fabric, freeing his member.

"Definitely," Josh nods, panting as Tyler nods, letting his tongue dart out and lick up the pre come that oozes from Josh's cock head. Josh whimpers, his hand flying to Tyler's hair and gripping it with a gentle, yet harsh hand.

"Fuck my mouth," Tyler suddenly begs. Josh looks down at the boy who looks up at him through his eyelashes wantonly.

"Yeah?" Tyler nods at this confirmation, almost too quickly.

"Please, fuck my mouth daddy," Josh smirks at the shy boy, obviously waiting for someone like Josh to come along and see right through him.

"Mm, I don't know if you deserve that quite yet," Josh says, making Tyler whimper. Josh steps back to get a good look at Tyler. His cock strains against the fabric of his shorts, making Josh smirk and beckon the boy to stand.

With a whine, Tyler stands, letting Josh undo his belt and undo the zipper on his Jean shorts. He reaches down into Tyler's pants, surprised to feel no underwear. He cocks an eyebrow at Tyler who shrugs.

"Like the way the seams rub at my asshole," Tyler mumbles, making Josh groan as he remembers the way Tyler had bent over at the diner earlier, picturing the seam riding right up against Tyler's hole, and how he must have started twitching at the sensation.

Josh gently pulls at Tyler's cock, giving it a few tugs before letting it lay flush to Tyler's abdomen, the head poking out from the edge of his shorts. Carefully, Josh zips the zipper back up making Tyler groan. He buttons the shorts back up with Tyler's cock head poking out from the top. Josh starts to pull the belt tighter, tightening it to one tighter than Tyler usually wears it, his cock being suffocated in the right confines. His pre come leaks painfully with Tyler whimpering.

"Still want me to fuck your mouth?" Josh asks, letting Tyler's eyes fly open with excitement. Josh smirks, pushing the boy to his knees but taking a hold of the boys hair with both hands, "tap my leg if you want me to pull away," Tyler nods eagerly, mouth wide open and jaw already going slack.

Josh lets Tyler wrap his lips around the head, swirling his tongue and slowly making his way down further. Josh slowly starts to fuck Tyler's mouth, gently letting him take an easy amount. When Tyler starts moaning Josh decides to pull away, before thrusting his cock down the boys throat. The boy sputters, Josh stilling as he glances down to see the boys throat clenching around the bulge in his esophagus. He pulls out before repeatedly slamming back down the boys throat. Tyler starts groaning, tears rushing down his face as Josh fucks his face roughly.

"That's it baby boy," Josh groans, stilling as he comes down the boys throat, pulling away and letting Tyler struggle to swallow and maintain his breath. He watches as Tyler desperately bucks into thin air, his cock pulsing with the tightness of his shorts and belt being wrapped around him.

"Wanna ride daddy's fingers?" Josh questions, starting to undo Tyler's pants. He undresses the boy fully, the boy nodding as he lets Josh sit on the chair, straddling his waist eagerly. 

Tyler is quick to let Josh slip his fingers in his mouth, sucking and slurping, lubing him up. Josh gently pries at Tyler's entrance, surprised with how much resistance he's met with. For some reason he'd thought of Tyler as being the sort of boy to ride his own fingers almost every day.

Tyler whines as Josh pushes a finger inside. Gently, Josh works his way up to two fingers, thrusting them in and out until Tyler starts to bounce into the rhythm. Soon enough, Tyler's whimpering and shoving his ass down onto Josh's fingers and clenching desperately. 

"C'mon baby boy," Josh encourages, wrist aching as Tyler whimpers, desperately trying to chase release. Tyler's getting frustrated and tired when Josh finally picks up the boy and throws him on the bed.

Tyler squeals as Josh spreads his legs and dives his face in between the cheeks of the boy, licking and shoving his fingers down deep into the boy. He presses into Tyler's prostate, pulling a long moan from the boy and sucking the boy into his mouth. His teeth graze the underside of the boys sensitive cock, sucking the ropes of cum that start coming as Tyler writhes and shakes against the mattress, groaning and screaming into his palm.

Josh sighs, pulling back to watch the boy heave deep breathes into his exhausted body. Tyler's chest rises and falls heavily, eyes watching Josh who also pants as he sits back on his knees. Tyler is sprawled out on the bed, completely naked and spent as Josh smiles, crawling on top of the boy and laying a gentle, yet passionate kiss to his lips.

"Sugar, I've never really loved nobody, but you," Josh revises, making Tyler grin, placing a hand on Josh's jaw and kissing him again. Josh lays down next to him, both of them still recovering.

"Good, love you til the end of time if ya let me," Tyler smiles.


End file.
